comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Chambers (New Earth-Twenty Five)
History The Next Hatter Theodore Chambers was a Gotham City Liberian who enjoyed reading and going to the theater. His favorite book and play was the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which he had loved since childhood. Chambers most prized possession was his signed copy of the book and his Great-Great Grandfather's golden pocket-watch. Theodore Chambers normal and peaceful life would come to an end when late one night after everyone but Chambers left the library, an unknown individual set the building on fire. Chambers tried to escape, but quickly realized it was pointless and tried his best to protect his favorite copy of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland, which he put under his shirt. Chambers would later be pulled out of the rubble of the burned building as the blaze was put out. Chambers severely burned was rushed towards an ambulance to be brought the hospital, but as he was being carried away his copy of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland fell out of his burnt shirt. After seeing his beloved book fall to the ground he began to scream and struggle. The doctors on the ambulance ignored his cries and injected him with a sedative to call him down. Just as he began to lose conciseness, he saw what appeared to be a white rabbit right next to the book. Chambers would experience a dream brought upon by the sedatives and began to see himself as the Mad Hatter from the book along with multiple other characters from the book covered in blood. Chambers would eventually awake and find himself badly burnt and scarred in a bed at the hospital. He would attempt to get up and experience a large amount of pain, which he would ignore believing it meant nothing to him. As he left his room he grabbed his pocket-watch and a small scalpel next to it on a counter and quickly went out the door. As he made his way out of the building through the parking lot he was stopped by a Doctor who was also leave the building. The Doctor tried to stop and help Chambers, but Chambers believing the Doctor was only trying to tricking him stabbed him in the neck. The Doctor quickly began to bleed from his neck and then fell over and died. Not even surprised at what he did Chambers took the dead Doctor's car keys and drove out of the hospital. Chambers would eventually arrive at the burnt library that night to find to police officers guarding the building. Chambers upon seeing them drives the car straight towards them. He manages to kill one with the car and severely injures the other. Chambers then proceeds to get out of the car and walks to the injured officer. The officer begs Chambers to help him, but Chambers says People who don't think shouldn't talk. Chambers then proceeds to place his foot on the officers throat and stomps it down killing the officer almost instantly. Chambers then leave the corpse behind and walks towards, where he saw his book fall. He quickly retrieves it from a small pile of ash and begins to smile. He then begins to laugh and then proclaims that he is the Mad Hatter. Chambers would eventually leave the burnt down library and begin roaming the streets of Gotham. Chambers would soon stumble upon a group of five Jokerz gang members who attempted to threaten him, believing him to be a homeless man. After Chambers told them not to threaten him, one of the Jokerz members lunged at him with a knife. Chambers with no hesitation grabs the Jokerz member by the arm and breaks it causing the knife to drop. Chambers quickly picks the knife up as the Jokerz member tries to recover and stabs him in the throat with it. Three of the remaining Jokerz members try to tackle Chambers, but are quickly over power, while the last remaining Jokerz member stands frozen in horror. Chambers quickly slashes the throats of the three Jokerz who attacked him and moves to the last one who proceeds to run. Chambers eventually chase the Jokerz member into an abandoned theater in Old Gotham, where Chambers corners the Jokerz member and kills him. After killing the Jokerz member, Chambers begins looking around the theater eventually finding a torn up costume that looked similar to the look of the Mad Hatter's clothes. Chambers begins sewing the costume together and eventually switches out of his hospital gown and puts on the repaired costume. Chambers then looks into the mirror and looks at his reflection with a smile of pleasure. Meeting the 1st Hatter After adding the final preparation to his new identity, Chambers decided that it was time to meet the original Mad Hatter, Jervis Tetch in order to fully complete his transformation. Chambers managed to locate Tetch, who had been living at the Wayne Foundation Mental Institute, in Gotham City after Arkham Asylum was shut down. Upon arriving at the institute Chambers proceeded to sneak by security and make his way to Tetch's room. Upon entering Chambers found the now elderly Tetch, lying in his bed. Chambers moved towards the bed, but stopped as soon as Tetch asked him if he was the next Hatter. Chambers surprised to discover that Tetch was awake, answers his question with a yes. Tetch looks at Chambers and smiles and tells him to sit down. Chambers unsure, decides to sit and talk to Tetch, who tells him that his time as the Hatter has come to an end and the mantle must be given to another. Tetch then tells Chambers to come back tomorrow with what is on this list and they will finish their conversation. Chambers would collect the items, which would include a tea set, Earl Grey tea, sugar, and cyanide, much to Chambers dismay he got all of the items and returned to Tetch's room that night. Upon arriving Tetch asks for a cup of tea, which Chambers gave to him. Upon taking a sip, Tetch tells Chambers that he wants to give him a gift for keeping the Mad Hatter's legacy alive. Tetch pulls out a small piece of paper and hands it to Chambers and then proceeds to ask Chambers to put two lumps of cyanide in his drink. Chambers upon asking him if he is sure does this and Tetch takes a drink and then proceeds to die with a smile on his face. After Tetch's death, Chambers leaves the room and reads the note on a nearby rooftop, where he discovers an address on it. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:New Earth-Twenty Five Category:Insanity Category:Mind Control Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Original Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat